


Werewolf Pup

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Series: Ishimondo Collection [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Ishimondo Week 2020, M/M, Puppy Mondo, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Mondo, he's like a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: Kiyotaka heard rumors that Mondo would sneak out of the dorms once a month, so he decides to follow to see what he was doing, what he found was nothing that he was expecting.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Werewolf Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2

Kiyotaka quietly followed Mondo through the heavily wooded area in the park, his eyes narrowed in confusion. He heard rumors that Mondo was sneaking out once a month and no one knew why, so he decided to check it out, begging to himself that his friend wasn't doing anything bad. Sure he could have confronted him, but he had a gut feeling that Mondo would've tried to avoid it, so he wanted to see for himself.

Soon enough Mondo stopped in a tiny clearing, Kiyotaka stood behind a tree and peaked to see what was to happen, was he here to meet someone?

He heard Mondo sigh as he removed his shirt, he wasn't wearing his signature black jacket, he kicked off his shoes and removed his pants, causing the watching teen to blush, why was he taking off his clothes in the middle of the woods at night?

He then heard a loud crack and a cry of pain from the bike gang leader, as he doubled over in pain onto the grassy ground. Kiyotaka's red eyes widen with horror as his friend continued to writhe in agony as his body seemed to be rearranging itself. He winced at another sound of what he assumed was a bone snapping and Mondo's screams, his eyes starting to tear at the sight of his best friend in pain, and no longer being able to handle it, he rushed forward, "Mondo!"

Said teen looked up, his eyes widen before narrowing at his friend as he knelt beside him, "T-Taka? The fuck you doin' here? AH!" Another crack.

"For you! And I'm glad I followed you, what's happening? I need to take you to the hospital!"

"No! Getaway, SHIT!"

"What? No Mondo let me help-!"

"I'm fine!"

"You are not!"

"Just getaway! Fuck!"

"I'm not gonna abandon you!"

"And I don't wanna fuckin' hurt you!"

Kiyotaka's red eyes met Mondo's lavender, rimmed with tears of pain, but his eyes read that of desperation. "...please, I'm...I'll be fine..." Mondo looked less like himself, like a mix between a human and a beast. Hair covered his body, and his frame didn't even look human anymore.

"Mondo..."

There came another loud crack, followed by another scream of pain as Mondo no longer looked like himself. He looked like a wolf, but twice an average one's size, with long black and brown fur, but he still had his lavender eyes.

The teen fell back when the wolf shifted to look at him. His heart started to race, so Mondo was a werewolf, he was fine and okay with that, but was Mondo in control still, because the way he said he didn't want to hurt him made it seem like he didn't, was he dangerous?

Mondo stepped closer to the teen who was stopped by a tree. Kiyotaka's red eyes were wide as the wolf approached, he stayed still and the wolf stood in front of him. He bit his lip when Mondo leaned his head forward, only to be sniffed and what happened next he didn't expect.

The wolf sat down in front of him and tilted his head a bit with his tongue hanging out. The human blinked before the wolf hopped up and ran across the clearing and returned with a stick, and dropped it in front of Kiyotaka. Red eyes blinked at the stick before looking back up at his friend, so was he not going to hurt him? And why would he bring him a stick? Dogs played a game called fetch right?

Shakily reaching over, he picked up the stick and tossed it halfway through the clearing, Mondo bounded after it, picking it up with his mouth and brought it back, now in a playful position with his tail wagging happily. Kiyotaka smiled as he tossed the stick again, and Mondo brought it back. He stood up when he returned and dropped the stick again, only to headbutt him in his side. The teen couldn't help himself as he placed a hand on Mondo's head and ran it through his thick course fur.

The wolf enjoyed the affection and rolled onto his back, still staring up at the teen. Kiyotaka laughed as he rubbed Mondo's belly, "You're no beast, you're just a puppy."

After some time had passed the teen looked at his watch and gasped, it was almost two in the morning. "Oh no, what am I going to do with you?"

Mondo rolled back over onto all fours as he tilted his head in confusion, his lavender eyes watching as the human walked over and picked up the discarded clothes before walking back over to him and kneeling in front of him.

"Mondo I need you to follow me, alright? I'm gonna get us back in the dorms," he said, only to receive a lick from the wolf.

Kiyotaka blinked before wiping the slobber off his face, "Alright, let's go."

He started to walk from the clearing, with the wolf following behind, more from curiosity and confusion. As they eventually made it back to the school going the back way where there was bound to be no one around, sneaking in a back way, he led his friend to his room, after digging in Mondo's pant pockets he found his key, unlocking it he opened it and motioned for the wolf to go in, but he didn't listen, instead, he sat there watching him. "Mondo it's your room."

Still nothing. He sighed as he tried to think, he knew a bit about werewolves in the few myth books he read, that they changed on the night of a full moon but changed back in the morning. Well, he followed him all the way here, so he may follow him into the room, he sighed and walked in, Mondo close behind him, as he sat the biker's clothes on the desk. He smiled a bit, now that Mondo was in the room he'll be safe for the rest of the night, compared to the open outdoors where who knows what could happen to him.

He gave his friend a smile, sure that he had solved the problem, he bid the wolf a good night, but before he could leave the room he felt something snag his pant leg, looking over he saw Mondo biting into his pants, with lavender eyes looking up at him with a pleading look, and giving a quiet whine. Kiyotaka blinked at his friend and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. It was now who knows what in the morning, and he was about to drop from everything, and with how it seemed like Mondo would more then likely make a huge ruckus if he just left, much like many puppies would, then that would be bad.

Giving in, he petted Mondo's head and locked the door, "You win," he yawned. He was thankful that there were no classes tomorrow, he was planning on staying ahead in his classes, but he could make it an exception this one time to sleep in a bit to have his full eight hours of sleep, besides, he was wanting some answers in the morning when they wake.

He walked over to Mondo's bed, only to have the wolf hop on top of it, taking up all of the space. He let out another quiet sigh, maybe Mondo had some extra blankets in his closet.

He came back with a single extra blanket from the closet that he found in the front, not wanting to dig further as it was Mondo's closet to see if there was more, and not his own, and it is not nice to pilfer in others' things. He was about to settle himself onto the floor next to the bed, only to feel a tug on his sleeve, looking up he saw Mondo's lavender eyes looking at him almost guiltily.

"What's wrong Mondo?"

He felt his sleeve get tugged again. He sighed as he stood, but before he could ask he was tugged down, causing him to yelp in surprise as he landed on top of his best friend, who did not seem to be bothered by the sudden weight. "What are you doing?"

Kiyotaka was about to stand only to hear a whine from the wolf, he looked at him while he was giving him sad puppy dog eyes, "D-do you want me to stay?"

The wolf said yes by wagging his tail that brushed against the teen's leg and panted. Kiyotaka's eyes began to close, he was too tired to fight back, "Fine..."

He rested his head against the soft course fur and his eyes drifted close, with the sound of Mondo's heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

***

Sunlight drifted through the curtains and hit his eyes. He let out a groan as his lavender orbs peeked open, only to fully open when he saw that he was in his room, why was he in here? He transformed in the woods, so why...he remembered. Taka found him while he was transforming.

Taka!

He was about to sit up when he realized there was a weight on top of him, looking down he saw Taka laying on his chest asleep, and he looked completely unharmed. Mondo let out a sigh of relief, so his wolf side didn't hurt Taka, thank God. He laid back down and closed his eyes, so Taka must have brought him back without being noticed. 

His eyes then shot open, shit!

He knew, he knew what he was. Well, he was still with him, sleeping on top of him no less so he probably doesn't hate him, but he's so gonna want answers when he wakes up. He groaned. This was a mess. He then felt a chill, wait.

...He was naked... "Fuck me..."

His best friend was sleeping on top of him while he wasn't wearing any clothes, this just makes things even better. He was about to think of a way to get away and not wake Taka so he could get dressed, however, luck wasn't on his side as Taka shifted and opened his red eyes, them immediately looking up into Mondo's lavender orbs.

Swallowing he smiled at the other and said, "Mornin Taka."

Said teen smiled as he said, "Glad to see your yourself again," only to then frown, "But I'm going to need answers."

Mondo sighed and rubbed the back of his head, his hair was no longer in its usual pompadour style, so all his hair hung loose and tangled. "Yeah, I figured...but can I get dressed first?"

The slightly shorter teen's face turned a bright red as his eyes trailed down and realized that he was laying on top of his friend who was naked. He jumped off the other teen and backed up to the wall and turned around, "I'm sorry!"

The nude teen laughed and said, "It's fine," as he stood and walked over to his folded clothes on the desk, slipping his pants on before telling Taka that he could turn around. Slowly he did, his face now a light pink rather than the bright red that it was, he took a deep breath, "So care to tell me why and how you're a werewolf."

Mondo sat on his bed as he ran a hand through his tangled hair, "Well take a seat, this'll take a while."

Taka nodded and sat next to his friend, listening to his story.


End file.
